


harharbarbar not angst!

by starlightmelody



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Multi, Smut, crack?????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightmelody/pseuds/starlightmelody
Summary: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH





	1. Chapter 1

'MiChAELLL!!!!!' JerMy Yell to he buYf!  
'jEmRy! whY CALL???' he Say t bACk?   
'I misISng you and I turMpY!" he dickwas like ooga ooga ROCK! it hurt!  
'oHhhh nnnGNnnf jerrrrmy i lub ur dicky' he go on his nee and star suck he baton   
'HHHHNgh mikel!!!' germy yell to the mens 'i am go cERM!'  
'oOOOhh yes jeRMY' micjel em-ail say, he mon alots  
and dnen, evAn trrreeesen say, 'no smORk smEx in my living hosye!!!' and he cry unil ConnnER muppet say, 'evaN i am! angsrty boi and i am dperession man!'   
'Is okAY connAir becuz I am brOekn arm!' he cring agen and Then! Jeremmy mickel say to dem, l"es has a sex together tonnorow and they all mun agaen'   
'then hey have a sex ad forget about it  
=end


	2. berry sad storie!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh nooooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh nO

eAvan he BRrrtu upssyet becudr ConnOR MuRphIEs said that he mum not real lorax!!! tmaBien jAred KlIenmEns says Det hE ackOrn??!   
"ConnOr bUrp whY doe yoUeyo say mye mUmmY nOt real lorcks? I se=-See Her orAnge be4 and eAt a tree?" he stuterD a lot and he usset!

"I- SOrrYie eBan!"

"hA aCurn dat Gae' JarAid saY to hEem and he say  
'cShut UEp a**h*lE1!"

he Shwo middleifnger and den theY huG he friendof fmaily nad dey BFF!!

-the 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-end


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bSSDxrR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUZZ BUZ SHOCKY SHOCk

jerMy feeL Bick electricks!

'OwChuie!" germ dsayid annd drank red dwew and haVe GIGANTIC HEADACHE

kenu reeb aay 'nO jerby I am SQUAORP you cant gEt away of mE!"

Jheremiegh say 'NO i HAVE MiKE#AL MEAIl sO YOu STupID!!!"

MicHAel maLe saY "yeAh sQuIDpehg yoU uGNLY AND StINkY comPute!!"

SqUiP yell At DeM and Have KissY Kissy wITH JerEmiagh dAd = Mr. Theere!{

squip  
squip  
squip  
squip  
squip  
squip  
squip

RICH GORANSKI COME IN AND THRUST AIR AND FIRE EVERYWHERE

squip  
squip  
squip  
squip  
squip  
squip  
squip  
squip  
squip  
squip  
squip

OWCHIE JACK DILLINGER BREAK LEGS

squip  
squip  
squip  
squip  
squip  
squip  
squip  
squip  
squip  
squip

ChrISTINEEEEEEE SING IN THE THEATRE AND BE GOOD PERSON!

squip  
squip  
squip  
squip  
squip  
squip  
squip  
squip

squ- OUCH OUCH SQUIP NO LIKCYE RED MNTS DEW! HE MAKE EVERY PEOPLE SCREAM AHHHHHHHHH   
VERY LOUD!

BZZT BZZT SQUIPPY NO WORK ANYMOR! ES MUY GOOD

squip  
squip  
squip  
squip  
NO SQUIP!

dee aend


	4. salt and vinvinvincent van gogh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes you dont smell orange

“Sometimes” you dont have to “eat your mother”

**JERMY JEERE NOT KNOW!**

_so he drink drink “drink” the red dringe that have bubblie bub and he mom come over to colorado in new jersy_

_”mom why come heere again?”_

_”bc u gay”_

_”am gay?”_

_”yes gay”_

_nyquil mell come and say_

_“go away bad lady you smell like orange”_

_mama ANGERY and say_

_”i gibby birtho”_

_”no matter mayonnaise ugly”_

_the end_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Nothing Is Real.** _

 

 


	5. Conspiracy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woah technology? conspiracies? phone calls? !drama!

_**I have no idea what you are talking about. The UPS Man is a good person. He is, I swear.** _

 

jermmmmmmmm see mikel ad say

'i haveconshpirazee!'

mickel intrested and look on ~~_THE COMPUTER_~~ phone and see there is a conSPIRACY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

'lol, man is not ape! we monkey from ev-oh-loo-shun.'

bzzzT

bZZt

caLL riNgtoNe nOise!

mickahel answer phoen that is call and see dat **RICH!**

is call!

'Heller'

'Hi'

'Okay good morning.'

jeremee ask why call?

micycle shake head adn say 'peanutting'

_**the end** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Please help me. I'm not safe here. The UPS Man.. He's not good. He's not good.**

**He.**

**Is.**

**Not.**

**Good.**

**At.**

**All.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha what?


	6. Chapter 6

broke arm  
lie  
liE  
lile  
Lei  
Elie  
Loe  
Lei  
Lei  
Loe  
Lie  
Oh mooo  
WAVVING THROWUGH A WONFOW   
OOOOOOOH  
CAN ANYBODY SEE IS ANYBODY WAVINNNNNNGGVVVGG  
back at me????1?1?


	7. oooooooooooooooooooooooxidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rusty lungs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> puff puff YYFF

connro smeok sigarte?

eavan say 'no no, drug no moke!'

connor put CIAGRET in he muth and as he bLOW ALL THE SMORK in evanana face he saied

'i hab nmore drUGS you want?'

'connreid, no, i know, drug bad. mom sya drug vadb,.'

"Aight."

he get high on MARIUSaNAr.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

DRUGS


	8. song fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good musicks

jermy an dmciahel. the best coupelf ro ever! michel want to sng vow to jermy on wedding so dis song for heem. jermy alredy where the ORNAGE RING WITH YELLOW PICKLE ON DIAMOND ROCK>

_Batman got on my nerves_  
_He was messing my day up_  
_He was running me amok_  
_He ridiculed me, calling me a bum_

squipdy send more SHORK ELECTRik To JErMy BACKPARTS! owie1 my genitalia hURtie bEcause no MASTURBATIONING because YOU EAT MY SEX-DRIVECOMPUTER MANOBOUI!  
  
_I wupped Batman's ass_  
_I wupped Batman's ass_  
_I wupped Batman's ass_  
_I wupped Batman's ass_

MYQUIlMllsay! i Will EaT Ur lUbbY DICkY!' mmmmmmmmmm' eermy mOunaned and say 'yes miCKELAJdcbj dikydickydickdydikcydkciy!'

_Batman thought he was bad_  
_He was a real stupid jerk_  
_He was a real asshole_  
_He got knocked to the floor by me_

'hhhhhhhhhgnngngg ouhcie' squipr0 say when JEREMEAH hEaR DRANKED the DARK REDISH ORANGISH CARVONATION LIGQUID!

_I wupped Batman's ass_  
_I wupped Batman's ass_  
_I wupped Batman's ass_  
_I wupped Batman's ass_

'JJErmBY i mArrY yOU todaQYA bc you SMELL VERY GOOD YESTERDAY'

'YEs i dO toO'

'MMMMMHm'  
  
_Batman beat the hell out of me_  
_He knocked me to the floor_  
_I got back up and knocked him to the floor_  
_Batman was being such a jackoff_

day leayin the bafded togethrr and say

'dang sun ur ass is ugly as shit'

_I wupped Batman's ass_  
_I wupped Batman's ass_  
_I wupped Batman's ass_  
_I wupped Batman's ass_

tey broke up and jermy cry bf4 maichael say

'nooo i lubby ur dickyb and skinny budyy <3 <3'

herymu den say

"How did you say that out loud?"  
  
_Rock over London_  
_Rock on Chicago_  
_Radio Shack, it's the technology store_

they  hab baebie! named

harold, chickaren, and sqUIDio.5/456

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaalalalalalalalalalalalalalaaallalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalallalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalallalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalallalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalallalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalallalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalallalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalallalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalallalalalalalalalalal


	9. jermy is furry xd

jereyrme luv when mick whrar furrrrrriesuit bc es berysnexity 

‘mmmmixken rarw xd :3 xD lolzees’  
jermy say and moan loud when mickel tickle his tail :3

‘u r bery gud dolfin hermmeroidy’  
mickel spriase him and he giggle ‘heheheehhe :)M’

dey have VERY INTESNSE BATHTUB TIME AND SHOWER WITH SOAP A LOT


	10. Chapter 10

HE draNK th E jUIce

 

Jermy Boy drinky drink the green jucie and

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ in hi s BRIAN!!!!

 

squirop say::: "ohhhhhhhh ut erble '

 

jeemry cry :( very sad?? he dvery sad

 

 

#tragic


	11. hhhhhhhh sh  g

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XD

It was a normal day, Estaban Handsome broke his arm  
Air-Connor Smurfy pushed him :(

*cry noise XD*

why did estan feel like a dog????????????????????

connor says: ur a bitch thats why

 

he broeak his arm hyesterday again in the future :((((((((((((((((2

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

p.s" sincerely me,,, i dont like letters filled wiht jusice thanks " - connaur


End file.
